All My Troubles Seemed So Far Away
by LeonaStyles
Summary: Time travel! Adventure! Friends! Beatles! Wait... what? Beatles? Why, yes! Beatles! Join Stevie Evans and Jory Marshall as they journey back in time to 1964! Collab with singingtheatrefreak45!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: We own nothing besides Stevie and Jory!

* * *

><p>*Jory's POV*<p>

"Oh my George, Stevie, look at this!" I cried, picking up a CD from the rack.

"What?" she asked, rolling her eyes at me.

"Look! It's on sale!" I yelled, running towards her and shoving the CD in her face, "It's beautiful, Stevie! Look at it! Can we get it? Please?"

"If you took it out of my face for one second, maybe I'd be able to see it!" she said.

"Fine," I sighed, placing the _Rubber Soul_ CD in her hand, "It's on sale. Please, can we get it? Please?"

"This is on sale? Really?" she asked, growing excited, "For how much?"

"Fifty percent off!" I cried, "Please?"

"Of course! What are you waiting for, girl? Get to the cash register, stat!" Stevie yelled, grabbing my hand and pulling me to the register, "Come on!"

When the old employee looked at our CD, he smiled. "Ah," he said, his voice almost sounding like what a frog's would, if it could talk, "The Beatles? A very good choice. You like them, yes?"

"No," Stevie said, "We're buying it to burn it."

I hit her arm. "Don't be mean. He's old."

"In my day," he croaked, "People used to do that you know. Here's your CD, girlies. And since you look so nice, make sure you take our customer satisfaction survey online. It'd mean so much for all of us," he said with a wink.

"Oh, um, sure," I said.

"We're leaving now," Stevie said, dragging me out of the store. When we were outside, she cried, "Holy crud, that guy gave me the creeps!"

"He's just an old man," I said, "They're all creepy. I bet Paul and Ringo are creepy old men too."

Stevie hit me upside the head. "Take it back!" she yelled, "You take it back right now!"

"Na na na na na," I taunted," You can't get me!"

"You wanna bet?" she asked, and chased me the whole way home.

*Stevie's POV*

I picked up my guitar and started plucking random chords while Jory looked over her receipt.

"Hey, Stevie," she said, "You think we should tell them about the creepy old guy hitting on us?"

"Well, yeah," I said, "He was a creepy old guy, and he was hitting on us. Obvious fact is obvious."

"Mmkay. I was just checking," Jory said, pulling out her laptop, "Come do this survey with me."

I reluctantly set my guitar down and joined my friend at the table.

"Step one," she read, "Enter your name. Hey, look at that! There are two name slots. That's convenient!"

She quickly typed our names, and read on.

"Step two. What is your problem?"

I grabbed the laptop from her and typed, "The creepy cashier was hitting on us. He was weird. And gross. And creepy. And old. And creepy. Did I mention creepy?"

"I think you got the point across, Stevie," Jory sighed, taking the laptop back, "Step three. Do you agree to the terms and conditions?"

When she went to read the terms and conditions, I stopped her. "What are you doing? No one reads those," I said, checking the box and hitting enter.

That's when everything went psychedelic.

* * *

><p><strong>Leona's Note: Hi people! We're just letting you know that we're going to upload this when we get bored! Don't expect regular updates. Sorry!<strong>

**STF45's Note: This is the wonderful collaboration between my sister, the lovely LeonaStyles, and me! Don't worry, I'm not deserting my other story! Please leave a review if you'd like to see more of this! :-D**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: We own nothing!

* * *

><p>*Jory's POV*<p>

When I felt my feet land on solid ground, I latched onto Stevie's arm as if my life depended on it. I was still seeing odd colors and shapes flying around, but they were quickly fading away, revealing a small room with various clothing scattered about.

"What are you doing?" a petite woman hissed, "What the hell are you wearing?"

"Um, they're called clothes," Stevie said, her sharp tongue never failing.

"Get in your costumes!" the woman yelled, tossing two uniforms in our direction.

"Stevie," I asked, "What are these?"

"I'm not sure," she said, "They look familiar, though."

"They're Hogwarts uniforms!" I cried, "I know it! Look at them!"

"No, they're not," Stevie said, "They're the wrong color."

"Oh," I said, extremely disappointed, "You think we should put them on?"

"When in Rome," she shrugged, and went to change into the uniform.

*Stevie's POV*

When Jory and I left the cluttered dressing room wearing the itchy costumes, Jory gasped.

"Look at that girl!" she whispered, "She looks exactly like Pattie Boyd!"

"Wow," I muttered under my breath, "I'm jealous. She's gorgeous."

"Are you kidding me?" the Pattie look-alike screeched at a man standing near her, "I can't deal with this kind of treatment anymore! We're quitting!"

Bizarro Pattie stormed away, her dark haired friend following closely behind.

The man held his head in his hands. "What do I do? What do I do?" he mumbled.

That was when he looked up and saw us.

"Perfect!" he cried, "You two, take their places. Blondie, you take Pattie's place, and the other will be the other."

Jory and I looked at each other.

"What?" I asked.

"Be Pattie!" he cried, "Go! We're starting now!"

Jory and I stumbled onto a set made to look like the inside of a train, and sat down the only table with seats available.

"Stevie, what are we doing?" Jory hissed.

My mouth dropped open as I saw a very familiar man over her shoulder.

"Excuse me ladies," he said, "Would you mind if two of us joined you?"

"Don't mind me prisoners!" a scary old man said.

"Prisoners?" I gasped, our situation finally clicking in my brain.

Jory's eyes grew wide. "We're in _A Hard Day's Night_?" she mouthed.

I looked at the man next to me and realized that, oh my George, I was looking into the eyes of a Beatlemania era Paul McCartney.


End file.
